Pick-me Up, Take 2
by icanconquermydemons
Summary: Blaine's had his turn to be the romantic one- now Kurt's determined to turn the tables. It's the return of the cheesy pick up lines. For Iman. I apologise in advance for the terrible attempt humour.


**For the beautiful and hardworking Iman- also known as the amazingly talented ABCaseasyas123 (go check out her story 'Argument', it's breathtaking) **

**Set somewhere during the Klaine McKinley days, and after part 1- duh. Enjoy the cheesiness.**

* * *

Kurt walked with Rachel to his locker, smiling as he linked his arm with hers and they discussed their future plans for New York.

"Of course, once Blaine graduates we'll be finding an apartment together." Kurt told her with utmost certainty as the two stopped.

Rachel pulled her arm away, jaw dropping slightly. "But what about our apartment on the lower east side?" She gasped.

Kurt shot her a look over his shoulder as he brought forth the combination of his locker to the forefront of his mind. "I'm sure you'll find another New York bestie to take my place. Besides, Blaine and I..." He shrugged. "We're...we're going to be together. For a long time to come. And we want to start our forever as soon as we can." He confessed, feeling his cheeks heat up as he thought ahead to his future alongside Blaine. The idea of waking up beside him...falling asleep in his arms...he shivered, a pleasant tingle rushing across his skin.

"But what about me?" Rachel asked. "How am I going to get along without you? I mean, who's going to help me pick out my dress for my first ever Tony Awards? I don't want to end up in some kind of horrid off the rack thing!"

"Rachel, please," Kurt cut across her before she could get started on her tirade. "As if I'd ever-!" he cut himself off that time as the door of his locker popped open. He felt his eyes widen as he let out a noise of surprise, causing Rachel to peer inside his locker as well. Inside was a tiny midnight little box, wrapped in a silver ribbon. Curious Kurt picked it up and pulled the ribbon off, lifting the lid with intrigue. Inside was a beautiful silver and blue brooch. The dark sapphire coloured stone set in the middle gleamed slightly in the light of the hall.

"Kurt..." Rachel breathed. Kurt didn't pay her any attention though, instead noticing the little note pressed into the lid of the box. Setting down the precious jewellery, he pulled the note out instead and smiled.

**A beautiful brooch for a beautiful man.**

**I love you.**

Kurt smiled and, setting the note back in the lid as he closed the box, tucking it deep into his satchel away from prying eyes, he fished out his phone and pulled up a familiar contact.

_**To Blaine:**_

_**I found your little gift. Thank you.**_

_**But...why?**_

_To Kurt:_

_Because my boyfriend deserves to have to nice things._

_And..._

_I thought it'd be something for you to remember me by when you're off being amazing in New York._

Kurt's heart melted at the confession.

_**To Blaine:**_

_**I'll never take it off when I'm there.**_

_To Kurt:_

_You don't have to do that..._

_**To Blaine:**_

_**I want to. **_

_To Kurt:_

_I love you._

_**To Blaine: **_

_**I love you too. Meet me after school?**_

_To Kurt:_

_Of course. Xx_

Kurt pocketed his phone and continued exchanging books for his next class. However, the more he thought, the more of a frown appeared on his face. Blaine had been doing so many nice things for him ever since the Chandler fiasco...the compliments, the gifts, the affection...the sex...and Kurt couldn't think of the last time he did something similar.

The bell rang and he made his way to class, bidding a distracted farewell to Rachel. However, as he settled down in his class, still frowning, his eyes began to drift across the room, and landed on one Sam Evans.

And all at once, Kurt had an idea.

Kurt's plan was set in motion a few days later.

Blaine was humming a nameless tune as he stood sorting through sheet music in the choir room, swaying gently from side to side as he looked through the pages. Then, his humming was stopped only when he felt his phone buzz against his thigh. After a few moments struggling he extracted it from his jeans pocket- skin tight trousers had their down sides- and his face brightened instantly when he saw Kurt's ID on the screen. Smiling, he opened the text message:

_**To Blaine:**_

_**Saw this and thought of you [picture]**_

Curious, Blaine opened the link and was treated to the image of a gorgeous sunrise over the water, before promptly blushing crimson when his brain worked out the implications. So engrossed was he in the text he missed a satisfied Kurt slinking away from the doorway.

Then, as he was stood by his locker, Kurt came and stood near him. He always knew it was Kurt because he could recognise the familiar and, to his mind, heavenly scent of vanilla and peppermint and cologne and _Kurt_. The aroma that made him think of home. Blaine's cheeks got warm as he thought of the text he'd got earlier this morning and vaguely he wondered if Kurt would bring it up.

"So..." Kurt drawled, eyes firmly fixed on his boyfriend. Blaine turned and watched as a smile spread across Kurt's mouth. "I didn't know angels were allowed in public school." He admitted.

Blaine stood and blinked for a second, then felt a goofy grin stretch across his face. "Kurt...what?" He asked, stifling a giggle. His urge to laugh only got worse when he realised Kurt was mimicking many of the jocks in the hallway...jocks who were leaning against lockers trying to chat up girls.

"Can't I talk to my boyfriend?" He asked innocently.

"Well yes but...Kurt..." Blaine trailed off. "Was that seriously a _pick up line_?" He asked in disbelief.

Kurt pushed himself up off the locker slightly. "And what if it was?" He asked curiously. Blaine stared at his boyfriend for a long moment, searching his face. There was something he was missing...he just had no idea what. Before he could question Kurt however, the bell rang and, with a fleeting peck on the cheek, Kurt swept off, tossing a lingering smile over his shoulder as he hurried to class.

Blaine had never felt more flustered in his life.

Normally he'd be the one doing all he could to keep Kurt smiling and showing his love for his boyfriend. Not that he minded. He knew Kurt was more internal with his feelings- hell, after what he'd been through, Blaine would have been more suspicious if Kurt _wasn't_\- and he knew he expressed his devotion in very different and more subtle ways most of the time. He was okay with that. It was who they were. He _enjoyed_ making the more obvious gestures. The failed Gap Attack sprang to his mind. Just like Kurt was who he was, Blaine couldn't deny that being grand in his demonstrations of devotion was who _he _was.

And now Kurt had turned all of that on its head. And Blaine was utterly bemused.

First came more and more text messages. Little things with cheesy lines:

_**Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?**_

_**Your lips must be made of icing, because they look so sweet**_

_**Is your Dad an astronaut? Because someone took the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes.**_

They ranged from the sweet:

_**To Blaine:**_

_**Were you in the Boy Scouts? Because you have my heart tied in knots.**_

_**If you stood in front of a mirror and held up 11 roses, you'd see 12 of the most beautiful things in the world.**_

To the cheesy:

_**To Blaine:**_

_**Are you religious? Because you're the answer to all my prayers.**_

And then there was one that had Blaine almost choking on his morning coffee:

_**To Blaine:**_

_**Do you have Windex in your pants? Because I can see myself in them.**_

And shortly after came the lines at school. First it was in the hallway right before class:

_**Blaine was busy putting his books in his locker, pausing for a moment to look at the photos of Kurt he had stuck on the door, biting his lip as his gaze lingered. He looked up when he heard footsteps stop beside him and saw Kurt stood there, one hand behind his back and a smile on his lips.**_

"_**You must be an important textbook passage," Kurt insisted, smile widening. "Because you're the highlight of my day." He finished, hand coming from behind his back to reveal a single red rose in his hand.**_

Then it was after class:

_**Blaine was exhausted after Biology, even more convinced that their teacher was really Satan in disguise sent to torture them all with gibberish and nonsense. Briefly he wondered where Kurt was, then felt a pang of sympathy when he remembered his boyfriend had had double Maths. He yelped slightly as two arms grabbed him in a hug from behind, relaxing when he breathed in Kurt's familiar scent as the taller boy nuzzled his neck in a surprisingly open gesture of affection.**_

"_**You must be the square root of two, 'cause I feel irrational around you." He purred as Blaine laughed in disbelief at the lame line.**_

Then even _during _class:

_**Blaine had his pencil in his mouth, humming as he looked over his English work, completely absorbed in his task when a note landed on his desk. Curious, he noticed it was Kurt's looping cursive and unfolded it, mouth opening slightly when he saw what it said.**_

'_**You're like a dictionary, you add meaning to my life!'**_

_**Glancing across at his boyfriend, shaking his head slightly, he watched as Kurt seemed to glow with pride and winked pointedly, making Blaine bite his lip to contain giggles.**_

And basically at any given time:

_**Blaine was chatting with Kurt before first period, eagerly talking about the song he planned to sing for Glee club that day. Kurt meanwhile was propped up against the locker and simply staring at Blaine as he talked. **_

"_**So, what about you?" He asked. "How has your Physics class been going?" He asked in reference to Kurt's next lesson.**_

_**Kurt shrugged one shoulder, eyes still fixed on Blaine's face. "Mr. Pierce doesn't like me anymore since I've been late every single day the past week." He admitted. Blaine's eyebrows shot up in surprise- Kurt was a stickler for punctuality.**_

"_**How come?" He asked, genuinely concerned.**_

_**Kurt's smile got wider as he shrugged again. "Well, if I'm completely honest, it's you." He said casually, watching Blaine's jaw drop as he pushed himself off the locker to take Blaine's hand. "I mean, I don't know how I **_**ever**_** manage to get to class on time," He admitted, taking a step closer to Blaine and smiling. "Not when it's so easy to get lost in your eyes." He finished, watching the blush slowly spread over his boyfriend's cheeks as the bell rang. "Speaking of class..." Kurt muttered, but made no attempt to move.**_

"_**Kurt..." Blaine's cheeks flushed a deeper red and he shoved Kurt. "Go!" he insisted. Kurt just laughed and, with a flash of a smile that made his eyes crinkle at the corners, finally left.**_

Blaine couldn't say he was unhappy with the attention or the open acknowledgement of their relationship, particularly after the Chandler debacle (Blaine made a mental note to _never _let their children bear that name) but it was so...un-_Kurt_.

Speaking of...

Blaine felt a goofy smile spread over his lips as his boyfriend sauntered over, painted on jeans and colourful clothing making him easy to pick out. Blaine couldn't help the little sigh that escaped him- Kurt really was beautiful. Gorgeous in a way no other man could achieve.

"You dropped something." Kurt offered, nodding behind Blaine, a secretive smirk already in place. Blaine turned but could see nothing. He looked back, confused, as Kurt stepped right into his personal space. "My heart picked itself up when you came back." He whispered, before presenting Blaine with a long box.

"Kurt..."

"From me to you." He offered, as Blaine took the box and held it reverently.

"Can I open it?" Blaine asked, eyes shining. Kurt nodded, biting his lip as Blaine removed the ribbon and gently lifted the lid. Inside was a necklace, Celtic in design, with a large amber stone set in the centre and four smaller ones around the edge in a cross formation. Blaine looked up, his eyes prickling with tears. "Kurt...it's...I..."

"Not often I see you speechless." Kurt teased, though there was a thickness to his voice Blaine didn't miss.

"Oh shut up." Blaine snapped, though it lacked any real bite as he returned his gaze to the gift. "It's...it's beautiful." He breathed, gaze sliding back up to meet Kurt's. "But...why?"

"Well...I thought you could keep it for when I'm in New York." He offered, cheeks dusted with pink as he peered at Blaine through his lashes. "And...well...the amber reminded me of your eyes." He admitted.

Blaine leant forwards and pressed his lips against his boyfriend's. "It's perfect." He promised. He studied the necklace for a moment more. "Hang on...is this a locket?" He asked. Kurt nodded, eyes alight with...something, as Blaine lifted the catch and opened it. Inside was a picture of Kurt on one side, and a picture of Blaine on the other, their heads leaning towards the centre of the locket, and the word 'Forever' spelt out between the pictures. "Oh, Kurt..." Blaine felt the first tear fall. "Put it on?" He asked. Kurt's fingers lifted the locket from its place nestled amongst the black velvet of the box and deftly brought it around Blaine's neck, fastening the clasp and letting it come to rest over Blaine's chest.

"So you won't forget how much I love you, even when I'm not here to remind you myself." Kurt whispered, pressing a light kiss to Blaine's neck.

And then Blaine's resolve snapped.

He whirled around, grabbed his boyfriend's face and planted a deep kiss, filled with intent, on his lips. To his credit, it took Kurt only a moment to recover, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck even as Blaine's arms curled around his waist. Blaine muttered the words 'I love you' over and over into Kurt's mouth, Kurt responding in kind until Blaine dragged himself away.

"We're skipping the afternoon classes." He announced, already threading their fingers together.

Kurt was a little slower to recover. "Huh?"

Blaine smiled and brushed their mouths together again. "After all, I need to show you just how much I really _appreciate _your gift." He smirked as Kurt's eyes went wide.

"Yes," He agreed, voice slightly hoarse. "I'd say that was a very...very good idea." He spoke eagerly, even as Blaine started dragging him down the halls of McKinley, the two of them grinning like idiots the entire way.

* * *

**So this ended up longer than expected...Woops.**


End file.
